Alice in LA
by iheartBtrJonas
Summary: When Alice sneaks into the set of Big Time Rush,she was planning on meeting her favorite pop band.Instead she finds out many secrets that no one really knows about the band and secrets she doesn't even know about her own family! hope u like drunk kendall
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first fan fiction story. If you like comedy, drama, and Big Time Rush then this is the story for you. Even if you don't like comedy there is plenty of drama. We made a few changes, and improved the chapters. hopefully you like it. enjoy! **

Alice in L.A.

"B-Big Time R-Rush!" I shrieked in excitment. My dad nodded "Turns out im their new hairstylist, isn't that great!"

My little brother Xavier began to kick his suitcase and sing Any Kind of Guy. As you see i was one of there biggest fans, so of course my brother would no some of their songs.

"Dad you have to take me to meet them," I begged. I ran into my room and opened my closet. I threw on my Big Time Rush shirt as fast as possible and then ran back to my dad.

"See! Im like their biggest fan,Please dad you know how much i love them." I yelled, excited knowing I can meet them.

"Uh, no. They don't allow me to bring anyone to work," said my dad as he applied some lipstick and foundation. I rolled me eyes and sighed. I hated the fact that my dad was gay. Many terrible things happened after he announced to the family that he was gay.

One, he divorced my mom, which tore the family apart.

Two, my mom is now a hobo who survives off the money she makes by playing the fiddle, in the streets of Oklahoma.

And three, I left all my friends back in Oklahoma and moved to L.A.

Though im starting to think this whole moving to L.A. isn't so bad. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I had to meet them, NOW! How can my dad say no. He was the cool dad that would say, sure why not i'll sneak you in. Something was up. oh wait! i forgot he turned GAY! The gayness was getting to his head. Hopefully he doesn't bring a guy home.

"Hello, speaking," said my dad as he answered his cell phone. He said yes and no a bunch of times and then finally hung up. I starred at him with my eyes opened really wide. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey kids. I need to go style some hair. Its an emergency. I'll be back soon," he said as he grabbed a certain suitcase and ran out the door like if he was running from dogs. Emergency hair? i thought about it for a few seconds. BIG TIME RUSH! He was going to style their hair!

"Xavier why don't you order pizza? I'll be back soon!"I whispered. I ran out the door and hid behind a bush in front of our house. I watched my dad as he began to look around the car. How do i sneak in the car?

He began to check the tires. Of course! I forgot he checked the tires. i waited till he was at the other side of the car and ran into the backseat very quietly. Yes! I began to smile, but then stopped because i looked like an idiot. "Finally i get to meet them!" i whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, we were here- Paramount Studios! Now I just had to figure out how to get out of the car without my dad seeing me. Do I wait until he gets out and goes inside? But how do I even get inside the studio?

As you can tell, I didn't plan any of this out before I sneaked into my dad's car... So here I am. In the floorboard of the backseat of the car thinking until I break a sweat, when I finally decide to just run for it. Yes, run for it! There wasn't any other way. I just needed to run and sneak my way around the building, hoping there would be a back door I could just casually walk through.

I opened the car door once I saw my dad walking like the fruitcake he is, into the studio. I didn't see any people around so I ran as fast as I could until I got all the way around the studio. Obviously, it was my lucky day because just like I hoped, there was a back door I could sneak into... AND IT WAS OPEN! This is when I actually got really terrified and a million questions were running through my mind. What if there was someone inside that door that would catch me trying to sneak in, kick me out, and tell my dad? I would be in so much trouble that I wouldn't be ungrounded until my 88th birthday! But I didn't care. I wanted to meet Big Time Rush so bad.

Here I go again, I ran for it through the open door! *BAM!* "...Hey! Hey! Oh my gosh... Are you ok? Hello?"

I had just had a head on collision with Logan Henderson. Yup, that's right... LOGAN HENDERSON! It had knocked me unconscious to the ground, and he had just awaken me by screaming in my face, being freaked out, and shaking me. Even though I was just fine, only starstruck, I pretended like he really hurt me to get more attention from him.

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm ok.", I said as I acted like I couldn't get up. I stood up and pretended to feel dizzy and fall again, hoping he would catch me in his arms. He did exactly what I wanted him to do!

"Do I need to get help? Eh, uh.. an ice pack?" You could totally tell that Logan was worried about me, and it felt AWESOME!

"No, no, It's fine... I think I'll be ok..." I said as I walked through the door. "Sooo... What's your name?" Can you believe it? Logan Henderson wanted to know MY name!

"My name is Alice Campbell."

"Oh, well I'm Logan... Do you watch Big Time Rush?" Ha! Did I watch Big Time Rush! I was their biggest fan! But I didn't want to act all freaky so I tried to play it cool...

"Of course, I watch Big Time Rush! But it's not like I record every episode and watch them over and over and pause on faces you guys make that I think are really cute!"

"Oook..." Logan gave we the weirdest look I had ever seen. FAIL! That didn't work! Now I probably seem like a big time freak to Logan!

"Ummm, I'm not trying to be rude but why are you here?", Logan asked. "We usually don't have strangers walking around our studio... I hope you weren't trying to sneak in or anything!", He said sarcastically.

"Me? Sneaking in? Psssshhh, NO! My dad works here! He's your new stylist."

"Really? I haven't got to meet him yet." "Oh, we just arrived. His name is Billy." Logan gave off a hysterical laugh.

"What's so funny?", I asked. "It's nothing. It's just that the name 'Billy' reminds me of the word 'hillbilly' and one of my friends from Texas always use to say that word sooo funny... Haha... Never mind. Let's not worry about that right now. Why don't I show you around the studio?"

I gave a BIG smile. "I'd like that." I swear, this was just like a dream to me. Was this real? Was Logan Henderson really showing me around the set of Big Time Rush? It was SO exciting!

"This is the famous 'Palm woods' Pool!'" Logan said as he pointed to the huge pool that was on the beautiful set. I just smiled, still being totally starstruck.

"Here, let me show you the 'Palm woods' lobby." As we walked through the doors that take you to the lobby, there lied Kendall passed out on the floor.

"OMG! KENDALL!", I screamed. Kendall was my favorite guy from Big Time Rush and to see him hurt like this, it killed me inside! "Is he ok? OMG! Logan, go get a doctor or something!" I yelled so loud that people in China probably heard me.

"There aren't any doctors on set, Alice. I could call one, but they take forever to get here... And besides, this is a daily thing for him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Daily thing?" I asked confused. I ran to where Kendall was laying and tried to shake him awake. "Kendall!" I yelled again. I was freaking out!

"Eh...Alice just leave him alone you don't understand what's going on." Logan said as he pulled me by the arm.

I was screaming inside again, Logan Henderson just touched my arm!

"Logan let go!" I yelled. He gave me a what's wrong with you look and then let go. I felt like slapping myself for saying that. Logan just touched my arm and I yelled at him for it! Im so stupid!

"What the hell," Kendall said as he struggled to sit himself up. I starred into his beautiful eyes speechless. His hair looked adorable!

"Alice lets go," Logan said. This time I let him pull me up.

I had no idea what was going on and I couldn't just stay quiet as Logan pulled me away.

"Logan what's wrong with Kendall," I whispered. Logan let go of my arm and grabbed my hand instead. My heart began to race.

He looked at me straight in the eyes. I starred back at him like a little girl who just saw her baby puppy for the first time.

"Shut up...please, I'll explain everything in a second." he said.

Great! I was hoping he'd say I Love You. I giggled to myself. Yeah like he'd ever tell me that.

I was so deep in thought that I was taken by surprise when I heard my dad's voice say "Alice what are you doing here?" I starred at my dad in shock. Oh no! He saw me and eww he was wearing bright red lip stick. My face flushed with embarrassment. I looked at Logan and saw him starring at my dad's lips.

"Umm..." was all I could say. My dad gave me a Your Grounded For Life look and walked away. He walked away! I sighed. That was easy.

"Who was that?" Logan said with a giggle. My mind exploded with answers. I stood there for a few seconds trying to pick one. Logan began to frown. What did I do? Ah pick an answer! Wait. He wasn't looking at me at all! I turned around to see who he was starring at when suddenly Logan pulled me into a small room and locked the door.

I tripped over and hit my head on a bucket, which then tipped over and spilled cold water on my face.

I shrieked. "Cold! Cold! Cold!" I yelled like an idiot. The room was so dark I couldn't even see what was around me. I started to panic. Sure i was 16, but i was still scared of the dark!

Logan gripped my leg and pulled me more into the room. What was he doing? He pulled me by the arm. I sat up before he broke it. He began to pull me closer to him until i was up against his chest.

"ouch" i said, my voice cracked i was about to cry. Im such an idiot. I trusted Logan. Why was i so scared?


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm...Logan," I said in a shaky voice. My eyes began to adjust to the dark and I was able to see his handsome face. I began to blush when I noticed he was starring right at me.

"Alice," he whispered. He seemed afraid too.

WHAT WAS GOING ON! I've never been so confused. What was up with Logan? Why did he drag me into this dark room...and why was I up against him!

I shrieked and jumped away from him. IDIOT! Why did I get away from him. How was I suppose to get close to him now?

Awww...I was so close to Logan Henderson and I backed away. What was I thinking?

I felt like slapping myself.

"Alice keep quiet! Your not suppose to be here." he whispered.

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

A long silence filled the air. I was about to reply when the door slammed open and the lights switched on. I looked around the room still a bit afraid. We were in a dressing room. Well at least that's what it looked like. Logan was sitting just inches away from me. I looked at his nervous expression.

I turned to see who was at the door.

It was Kendall! My heart began to pound it's way out of my chest.

"Who the hell are you," he said as he walked toward me. I starred at him in shock.

He seemed to have trouble walking. I watched him as he stumbled closer to me.

Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Uh im Alice." I said. I turned to look at Logan who gave me the weirdest stare. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"I've seen you before," Kendall said as he sat down next to me. I nodded quickly. I was alone in a room with Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. I felt like shrieking.

"Haha I see dead people!" Kendall said randomly as he giggled.

Logan began to laugh too. Was this a joke?

"I see you looking at me," Kendall yelled as he poked me in the stomach. I wanted to laugh, but the poke actually hurt.

"Logan who's this! Ah! Kendall what are you doing here? Is he drunk!," said a voice.

I turned to the door to see James walk in.

James Maslow!

This was the best day ever! I began to smile, but it quickly faded away when I noticed James glaring at me. Why was he looking at me like that? I didn't do anything to him.

He began to help Kendall up, "Logan get her out of here." James said rudely.

What? He didn't even know me! What did I do to him!

"Alice you should be in Oklahoma with your mom, you should have not abandoned her!" he said as he dragged Kendall out the room. "I want cherries!" yelled Kendall as he refused to leave.

I starred at James confused. Who? What? It took me a while to finally take in what he said. Oh great! How did he know this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a while to write chapter 5. Anyway just in case u were wondering I decided to italicize everything Alice says in her head, so it'll be easier to understand. **

**Chapter 5**

I decided not to sit there next to Logan like an idiot as Kendall and James began to fight.

"Get away crazy Banana!" Kendall yelled out. James began to turn red in anger. He grabbed Kendall's kicking legs and began to pull on them.

"I said get away! Don't make me hit you with this cat," Kendall shrieked. I looked at Kendall as he began to wave his fist in the air and nod his head like crazy. His hair flew around making it harder for James to control him.

James looked at Logan who was just sitting there giggling. "Get her out!" he yelled as he got on his knee's and tried to calm Kendall down. Before Logan said anything I stood up. Logan starred at me kinda confused.

"How did you know that?" I asked James as he struggled with Kendall who now wanted to bite him. I tried not to smile at the sight of Kendall. He seriously was going crazy! I stood their starring at him trying to hold back the smile.

It took James a while to respond,

"don't you remember me Alice," I starred at him. _Was this even James Maslow? I sighed. Of course it was dummy!_

I took a step closer to James

"uh no. why?" Kendall began to laugh really loud and kick harder.

"Hey cucumber! Get the banana off me!" Kendall yelled. I began to blush. _Did he just call me a cucumber?_ _Aww... that's so cute!_ James let go of Kendall and stood up in front of me. He starred down.

Oh my gosh he was so tall...and he smelled so good. I was tempted to sniff him.

"Im James. Remember I went to visit you in Oklahoma three years ago. Im your step brother. Remember!" he said. Kendall grew quiet and stood up. His eyes opened really wide and he began to act like a fish.

"Well this ain't awkward at all," Kendall said as he began to laugh and snort. I starred at James.

_what? _

_Oh my! Oh it was Jamesy._

_I couldn't believe it! _

"Jamesy? Seriously! you've changed a lot!" I said with a smile. I quickly hugged him. _Oh gosh he smelled so good._ I sniffed him very quickly hoping none of them were looking at me.

_I couldn't believe Jamesy, the boy who spent the entire summer with me three years ago was James Maslow. No wonder I didn't recognize him! He got taller, and muscular. Not to mention hotter!_

"Stop," James said as he backed away from me. My heart sank,_ that wasn't embarrassing at all. _

"Don't think that by hugging me everything is going to be okay. You left mom. who knows where she is now! Probably playing that fiddle of hers. You could of stayed with her!" he yelled, I was left speechless.

_James Maslow just yelled at me! _

I sat down on the floor. _I wanted to go back home! Why did I sneak on set? Im such an idiot. _Tears began to slip down. _No don't cry! Im such a wimp. I can't believe im crying because of that! _

James sat down next to me. "Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft voice. I rested my head on my knee's and closed my eyes._ Im such an idiot! I look so retarded! Stop crying! _

Someone grabbed my arm suddenly and pulled me up. My arm turned hot and my ears began to buzz.

"Ahhh!," I yelled in pain. I opened my eyes to see it was Logan who pulled me up.

I was scared to look at my arm. _Did he break it? Oh my gosh. It hurt so much. He was so strong!_

"Oh relax! Your arm is fine. Common!" Logan said. He grabbed my hand and began to lead me to the door. _What was his problem?_

_Okay Logan Henderson is a jerk! _

"Logan stop! That hurt! Would it kill you to say sorry?" I asked trying to sound as rude as possible. Logan looked at me with puppy eyes, _he was so adorable! I couldn't be mean to someone so cute! _

He began to smile. I smiled back.

_Uh this wasn't awkward at all._

_Wait! Why am I smiling at him, im suppose to be mad. Darn it! He was good. _

He took a step closer to me.

_uh what was he doing? _

He kissed me softly on the cheek and with a crooked smile said "Sorry."

I gasped.

"Oh my!" I said in shock. It felt like his soft lips were still there on my cheek...but they weren't.

"I-I-I ," I said as I began to feel light headed. I closed my eyes.

_Oh my gosh. Stay calm. Alice stay calm. _

"Grab her." yelled James, I fell to the ground._ Oh my gosh_ _Logan Henderson just kissed my cheek!_ My vision began to blur. I heard Logan laughing.

"Dude you made her faint! No more kissing cucumbers," Kendall yelled out.

I felt someone's warm hand touch my forehead. Im pretty sure it was James. I smiled at the soft touch , then everything went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the nice comments. Im glad some of you guys find it funny, anyway sorry it took a while to add Carlos in. Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**

"She's okay! She's okay!" I heard Kendall yell as I began to slowly open my eyes.

_Did I seriously faint! Oh my gosh im such a freak! _

I looked around. I was laying on James lap. I took a deep breath to get a bit of his scent.

"Alice! Im so sorry," Logan said with a giggle his cute dimple distracted me from his smile.

_Yeah sure. He was probably laughing the whole time._

"Your not sorry! You were laughing the whole time," Kendall said with a snort. I looked at Kendall he was standing in a corner trying to jerk. I guess I was right.

"Common help her up," Logan said.

_Finally! _

They carefully pulled me up. I looked at James he seemed to still be a little mad, hopefully he got over it.

"So are you okay," James said with a forced smile.

_Yup he was mad._

I nodded and looked down at my shoes. I didn't want to look at their faces.

"Woah! What's going on in here," said a voice. Everyone turned to look at the door. It was Carlos!

I looked at him in shock. _Woah he was hotter in person. _He walked toward us and softly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Is she okay? Who's this?" he said as he bent down to look at my face. I moved my hair out of my face and quickly ran out the door. I should of done this a long time ago.

_I needed to get out of here! I'll change my name and style next time I meet them. _

_Do I even want to meet them again? _

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could.

_Oh my gosh. Where do I go! _

"Hey get back here!" yelled Kendall as they all began to chase after me. _Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Don't they get it I was embarrassed and didn't want to be near them! _

I felt like I was running in a maze. This place was huge! I looked around for any exit signs.

Sadly...there was none!

"Alice please stop running we just need to talk to you about something before you leave," yelled Logan as they began to catch up.

I tried to run even faster though my feet were getting tired and I was running out of breath. My feet were gonna fall off!

_Nope! I couldn't go on. Im gonna faint again if I didn't stop._

I came to a fast stop and took a deep breath. I turned around to see if they were behind me. They were a few seconds behind, I had to get running! _Great! How was I suppose to get running when Im about to die. _

_Wait!_ I looked to my right. I was next to the Palm Woods pool!

Logan took me into the lobby this way, which means im not that far from the closet. I sighed. I have been running for about half an hour already and im just steps away from the stupid closet!

"Watch out!" Carlos yelled from behind._ Was he talking to me? No, he would of said Alice, but he didn't know my name, did he?_ I turned around to see Kendall's head go crashing into my face with a loud boom!

We both went flying into the pool with a loud splash.

I quickly began to splash and yell for help. "Help me! Ouch my nose! Im gonna die, help me!"

I noticed a bunch of people already crowded around and began to laugh and point. _Well they wouldn't like it if they got thrown into a pool that's probably below zero degrees._

Logan, James, and Carlos finally reached the edge of the pool, they looked like they just found a dog giving birth to a cat._ What was so surprising? _

I looked around the water. _Where'd Kendall go? _It took me a while to notice he was behind me floating around.

_Was he okay? I understand he was drunk, but he acted more like...he was mentally disable or something. _

"Shh! Stay calm the penguins are coming," he whispered which made everyone burst into their loudest laugh ever.

_Why were they laughing? Poor Kendall. _

Logan reached over and touched my arm.

"Need help?" he asked sweetly. I got lost in his eyes and just starred at him with my mouth open.

_Wow! Logan all of a sudden looked hotter than usual._

"Umm...I'll get a towel," Carlos said awkwardly as he looked at me and Logan. _Where we actually having a 'moment'? _

_Like the ones people have in those movies. Wow this was so_ _romantic...and extremely weird. _

"You idiot!" Kendall yelled from behind. Suddenly the romantic little moment disappeared.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. _What did Kendall want? Ugh. _

I turned around.

"You dumb head!" he yelled at me as he splashed water at my face. I put my hands in front of my face as a shield.

"Kendall! Stop it," I yelled. Everyone else began to laugh. _Wow was that all they did? Get a new hobby, morons. _

Kendall stopped splashing and got me by the neck. I looked at James and Logan who were just starring in shock.

_Why didn't they do something?_

Kendall began to grip my neck.

"Kendall that hurts!" I cried.

_Why wasn't anyone doing anything! _

_Air! __**Oh my gosh Kendall was chocking me!**_

Kendall burst out in a laughter and pushed my head underwater.

_**Kendall was a crazy maniac! **_

I struggled to keep my head above the water. I couldn't breathe! Kendall was gonna end up killing me!

"I got the...what the! Help her! You idiots!" Carlos yelled as he jumped into the water with the towels he was holding.

I began to cry. _Another embarrassing moment! I just wanted to get out of here._

I was so deep in thought I was totally taken by surprise when Kendall's fist hit Carlos in the nose and knocked him out cold.

"Carlos!" I cried out, suddenly all the laugh's stopped. _Yeah now you stop! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Like this story? Tell your friends about it. (Well if they have a good sense of humor) **

**chapter 7**

**Kendall instantly seemed to notice that what he did was wrong.**

_**Maybe his craziness went away. Nah,who am I kidding Kendall seemed to be crazy 24/7.**_

**He quickly moved closer to Carlos and grabbed him carefully.**

"**Dude im so sorry!" he said as James and Logan just starred at each other.**

_**Wow I just got attacked by a crazy maniac, their friend Carlos just passed out cold, and their starring at each other! **_

"**What's wrong with you two?" I asked as I got closer to Kendall who was slapping Carlos awake. **

"**What's wrong with them? what's wrong with you!" said a random girl who was watching.**

_**What? Shut up chick! Why was she getting involved?**_

**The girl gave me a look and with that look I quickly recognized her. **_**It was Erin Zariah! **_

**Wow I loved her character in Big Time Rush, but I guess ONLY her character. **

_**She seemed rude.**_

**Carlos began to whimper and cry. **

_**Aww...my baby was in pain. **_

"**Shhh shh it's okay Carlos. Im sorry." Kendall whispered as he began to try and get Carlos out of the pool.**

**I grabbed Carlos legs and began to help Kendall out, he wouldn't be able to get Carlos out by himself.**

_**That was so weird how Kendall was all of a sudden...nice. **_

**James let out a long sigh and tapped Logan. He looked at him a bit surprise. It seemed like they were talking to each other in their brains or something. **

**They stepped back and in a few seconds were out of sight. **

_**Wow did they just leave! Jeez talk about people who don't care about anything!**_

**Kendall and I somehow managed to get Carlos out of the pool with out any help from the nosy people who were just starring. **

"**Ouch that hurt," Carlos cried. **

"**What is he like 8 years old. quit crying over a broken nose!" Erin said with a giggle.**

_**Yup she was rude**_**. **

"**I have a broken nose!" Carlos cried as Kendall got the floating towels out of the pool. **

**Carlos laid down on the ground and began to cry. I sat down and got closer to him. **

_**Im gonna touch his hair. Wait! Should I? ...eh what the heck im touching it! **_

**I slowly ran my fingers through his short soft hair. **

_**Eeeeh! I touched Carlos Pena's hair! **_

**He covered his face with his hands and moved closer to my lap! **

"**This is so freaking embarrassing!" he cried as he rested his head on my lap.**

**My heart began to go crazy!**

_**Oh gosh Im getting shaky!**_

**Kendall got out of the pool with the wet towels. **

"**Seriously go do something you nosy people!" Kendall yelled at the people who were watching. He went to leave the towels as he whispered madly to himself. **

**I looked down at Carlos who was still covering his face with his hands. **

"**Umm...it's okay," I said to Carlos who was trying to hold back his loud cry. **

"**Play with my hair! It feels good," he said as he burst into tears. **

_**Uh that was weird...but if he wanted me to play with his little hair, im gonna play with it! **_

"**So really. Who are you?" Erin asked as she came over and sat next to me. She ran her fingers through her curly hair and smiled innocently. **

**I forced myself to smile back. **

"**Uh she's...someone! Common we need to get Carlos's nose checked." Kendall said as he opened his eyes really wide and gave me the 'go with the flow' look. I nodded and tapped Carlos so he could shut up a bit and listen to me. **

"**What!" Carlos whimpered as he cleaned his runny nose with his sleeve.**

"**Umm... sit up honey, so we can go get your nose checked." I said. **

_**Oh gosh! Why did I call him honey? Im so weird!**_

**He sat up and wiped his eyes with the same sleeve he cleaned his nose with. **

_**Gross!...but cute! **_

**I smiled to myself as Kendall signaled me to help him up. **

"**So my head is doing this weird noise. Im pretty sure it's not suppose to do that!" Carlos yelled as he began to panic. I looked at him as he began to cry. **

_**Awww... he was so cute, his little eyes were red and looked swollen, but he still looked cute! **_

"**Alice! We need to get you out of here! Now!" Logan and James yelled as they came running toward me and grabbed me by the arm. They lifted me up and began to walk.**

"**Oh gosh! Put me down!" I shrieked as I began to kick. **

"**We can't!" Logan grunted. **

_**Was I that heavy? He sounded like he was lifting up 500 pound weights. **_

"**Guys! Put her down," Kendall said as he ran over to where we were and began to help me get out of their grip. **

"**No! No! We need to get out of here now!" James cried as he burst into tears. **

_**Wow Big Time Rush were big time cry babies! **_

**I looked at James face and shrieked. It was bloody! **

**The sight of the blood made me feel dizzy. What happened to his beautiful face!**

"**Dude! What happened to your face!" Kendall yelled as he leaned closer to him and looked at it. Logan and James both let go of me at the same time. **

"**James almost got killed!" Logan yelled, "does that explain anything, it's an emergency! Alice needs to get out of here!" **

**My mouth dropped open, **_**this had to be a joke. **_

"**Is this some kind of dirty joke?" I asked as I also leaned in closer to James to see if It was real blood. **

_**It was!**__**And wow those were big cuts!**_

"**N-No it's not a joke. Your gay d-dad tried to kill m-me!" James****cried. **


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are so kind, thank you for all the nice comments! I'll make sure to add more description to my stories and make them interesting and funny! **

**Also I wanted to add one of my readers to the story, but im still thinking about it. **

**Maybe I'll make one of you girls their girlfriend. **

**Let me know if you like this idea. Thank you! **

**Chapter 8 **

"Run!" Logan shrieked as we ran to his small black car. I let James and Carlos in the car first, since they were hurt. I looked back at my dad who was running toward us with a knife in hand.

"Get in!" Kendall yelled as he pushed me into the car. I sat on Carlos's lap quickly so Kendall can fit in the back seat and shut the door.

"Hurry start the car!" Carlos cried as he took off his shirt.

_Oh my gosh! Abs! Ahhhh! _

He handed his shirt to James so he can wipe his bloody face.

Logan started the car.

"hold on tight guys!" he yelled as he got the car out of the parking lot and onto the street in seconds. The tires shrieked as he accelerated.

_Wow! He was a good driver._

"We're probably gonna end up dead in a car crash, dude slow down!" Kendall yelled as Logan shook his head and went faster.

"Uh dude if you didn't notice, he's after us! That crazy maniac!" Logan yelled as he took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. We all turned around and in the distance saw my dad's car getting out of the parking lot into the streets.

_Oh shit! Who knew my dad was a crazy guy that wanted to kill us. _

_I've never seen him so...so...crazy/gay/creepy looking. _

"So what happened!" I asked as Logan did a wide turn onto the freeway. James loud cry turned into a whimper.

"Well me and James went to his dressing room to get...umm something. And when we walked in, your dad all of a sudden grabbed Jamesy and started cutting him with a knife! Not stabbing! Cutting! Isn't that weird?" Logan said as he glanced at his clock and back at the road.

I wanted to cry. This was unbelievable. My dad hurt James.

_Oh gosh I totally forgot that James Maslow was my step brother_.

"That's it!" I yelled as Carlos began to examine his nose.

"What's it?" Logan asked as he gave Carlos a weird look.

I looked back. _No signs of the crazy gay dad. _

"James is my mom's son! My dad has always hated James!" I said as I began to collect thoughts. I looked at James who was trying to find a comfortable place for his long legs.

Logan squinted a bit. _yup he had no idea what I meant by that._

Kendall sighed and flipped his long hair.

I sighed as I starred at Kendall. He flipped his hair again and winked at me.

_Gosh that did not just happen! He winked at me! Kendall Schmidt winked at me! Eeeeeh!_

**Bzzz** my phone vibrated.

I got it out of my pocket and looked at the caller Id.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"Unknown. Should I answer it?" I asked

"uh no!" Logan said in a girly voice as he began to gripped the steering wheel.

Kendall took the phone from my hands and answered it.

"Hello? Who's this? Why did you block your number?" Kendall said as he put the phone on speaker.

We all sat quietly waiting for the person to respond.

"Once I kill your friends. I'll kill Xavier and your mom. Alice don't try anything stupid." a deep voice said. The phone made a beeping sound and went dead.

_Darn I always forget to charge it! _

"Im guessing that was your dad." Carlos said in a shaky voice.

Kendall extended his arm past me and slapped Carlos knee.

"No! It was Santa Claus." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Where'd you get Santa Claus? That wasn't even funny" Carlos said as he made a face.

"Guys shut up please!" James cried.

They all grew quiet for a few minutes.

_What did my dad mean by 'don't do anything stupid?' _

_I can't believe he said he was gonna kill...oh shit! Xavier. _

"Guys! We need to go get my little brother Xavier. I left him alone at the house!" I yelled.

James sat up. "We need to warn mom!"

"How are we gonna warn mom? She doesn't have a phone! She doesn't even have a house. She's a hobo now remember!" I cried. James looked at me in the eyes.

"Then we must find her before he finds her!" he said quietly.

I shook my head.

_How where we suppose to do that? _

"Got it! We go pick up Xavier as sneaky as possible, then take a plane to Oklahoma, pick up your mom, come back to Los Angeles, and tell the police about it" Logan said as he signaled a car to move out of the way.

"Why don't we just call the police now?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head and typed in my address on the G.P.S.

"By the time they interview us and TRY to find him. Xavier and James's mom will be dead" Logan said.

"She's my mom too," I added in.

Logan just nodded.

"Uh how do you know my address?" I asked Logan a bit confused.

He starred ahead a bit unsure of what to say.

_Just let it slide, Alice. You'll find out soon_.

Kendall leaned down and pulled a beer out of under the seat.

"Emergency beer!" Kendall said with a smile.

I grabbed the can and pulled it out of his hands.

"Please don't Kendall." I said as I tired to make a puppy face.

"Give it back!" Kendall yelled as he threw himself on me and tried to take it away.

_Eeeeh! Kendall was on me! _

"I mean it!give it to me!" he yelled. As he began to get a bit violent.

"Uh guys!" Carlos said as he tapped me on the shoulder.

We all turned to where Carlos we starring at in shock.

It was my house! _And oh shit my dad was there! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. Im gonna put someone in my story. If you'd like to be in it Leave a comment with the following: **

**-your name or the name you want to be called (if your making up a name please let it be an actual name not something like 234 or whatever)**

**-the Big Time Rush guy you want to be your boyfriend.**

**-describe how you are in a few sentences.**

**And that's pretty much it. Please note that I'll come up with what you say and do. **

**If I pick you, I'll make sure to tell you what you'll be doing, and I'll put you in Chapter 11. **

**Also I wanted to let you guys know that im gonna end my story soon...probably. Im not sure yet. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I think this is my favorite one! **

**Chapter 9**

"Okay here's the plan." Logan said as Kendall began to drink away.

"Me and Alice run out of the car. Hide inside the trash cans, then when he leaves, run inside and get Xavier." Logan said with a nod.

James shook his head and giggled.

_Yeah that was a stupid idea. _

"Oh my bad. Do u have a better plan James?" Logan asked when he heard his giggle. We all turned to James who stopped smiling. He shook his head and turned away.

_Ughhh His face looked horrible! It was all bloody and nasty! _

I swallowed. I couldn't look at it any longer.

I felt like puking.

"Dude your face is disgusting," Kendall said.

James patted his face with Carlos shirt and shrugged.

"What can I do about it?" he said sadly.

"Nothing! Now can we do something about this situation." Carlos said as he sat up straight and wiped his runny nose.

Logan nodded "it's time. Common Alice!"

My heart sank. No way was I going to hide in a trash can.

I forced myself to nod back and got out of the small black car.

Logan grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down to the ground in a squatting position.

He looked at me and in a serious voice explained what we were gonna do again.

A few seconds later I was sitting uncomfortably in a stinky green trash can.

"Uh I just touched something squishy and smelly," Logan whispered from the black trash can next to mine. Everything was squishy and smelly I thought to myself. I patted my hair.

_Oh gosh I bet I look horrible._

"Logan your such an idiot," I whispered back madly.

_Im so stupid. We could have hidden somewhere else! _

I squinted. It was so dark in the trash can.

"Shut up Alice!" he whispered with a hush.

We both sat quietly for a few minutes in the smelly trash cans.

"Alice," Logan whispered after a while.

All of a sudden I became alert.

"What?" I said a bit afraid to answer back. What if my dad was outside?

"I need to get out of here!" he shrieked.

Seconds later I heard a loud crash.

What did he do this time!

I opened the lid of my trash can and took a deep breath.

"Fresh air!" Logan yelled as he crawled out of his trash can that was flipped over.

I starred at him in shock. _What was he doing! _

"Logan, he can come out any second!" I yelled as I got out of my smelly trash can carefully.

Logan shook his red face and sighed.

I quickly pulled up his heavy trash can up.

Logan began to take deep breaths as he sat down on the ground with his hand over his chest.

"Let's just go hide in the backyard! Hurry he can look out the window!" I said as I grabbed Logan's arms and tried to pull his heavy muscular body up.

"Alice! You're here," said a familiar voice from behind.

_Oh shit! _

I dropped Logan's arms quickly.

By the look on Logan's face I already knew who it was.

I turned around slowly to see my dad standing there with a creepy killer look on his face.

I took a step back and accidently tripped over Logan's leg.

I fell to the ground with a silent bang.

_Ahhh! My butt!_

I bit my lip and held back the loud cry.

We sat there for a few seconds. I glanced at Logan who was pale in fear. His tiny black eyes were shaking a bit.

I wanted to hug him so badly!

"Well I just wanted your mom and James, but you had to get others involved. Ugh." my dad said as he threw himself on Logan.

"Eww gross!" I said as I covered my eyes and turned away.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Logan began to shriek and kick.

Oh wait! My dad wasn't making out with him! He was trying to choke my Logie!

"Get away from him!" I yelled madly as I threw myself on my dad and began to punch him.

I couldn't help but look at Logan's red crying face.

I guess Logan wasn't at strong as he seemed.

"Get away! From...AHHHH!" I yelled as my dad flung his fist to my face.

I flew back and hit my head against the hard pavement.

Don't pass out! Don't pass out I yelled inside my head as the sky began to blur.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for writing this chapter so late, I've been pretty busy lately, but anyway here it is! Also I picked a person to be in the story so you'll hear of her soon. **

**Carlos lovers this is YOUR chapter! Why? You'll see... **

**Chapter 10 **

**Carlos's point of view. **

I quickly shoved Alice's body into the back seat and got in the car.

"We have to get out of here!" Kendall said as he stumbled into the drivers seat. Once he shut the door all crying stopped and we sat their in shock thinking of what we were going to do next.

I looked around the small black car. Logan was sitting next to me panting as he held Alice who was passed out, while James sat in the front seat holding Xavier who was whimpering.

I looked at Kendall as he started the car and coughed a bit. "TO OKLAHOMA!" he yelled as he backed the car up and crashed to a trash can.

"Stop it! Stop! don't drive," I yelled as I gripped his seat. I pressed my hand against my chest and tried to relax. This was crazy. What have I gotten myself into!

Kendall shook his long hair and began to drive through the street.

"Kendall your drunk! You can't drive!" Logan forced his throat to say. Kendall ignored him and kept driving.

I gripped my shirt and looked at Xavier who was starring at me.

This was awkward I thought.

"So umm... why don't I drive," I said as I softly touched my broken nose. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Ah Carlos don't be such a wimp I thought.

"No way! If you drive! We'll get to Oklahoma in a month!" Kendall said with a snort.

I looked at him a bit confused. Drive? Oklahoma?

"We're really driving to Oklahoma!" I yelled in shock. James turned to me, "why don't we get a plane their instead?" he said.

Logan frowned, "Well we can, but we don't have money!" he said as he ran his fingers through Alice's hair.

"Is Alice okay?" Xavier asked. Logan nodded and looked at Alice's face

with a tiny smile.

"You like her don't you?" I asked.

Logan didn't reply.

"Make it count! Drive to OK! Lets make out! Yeah yeah yeah! Why don't we take a plane!" Kendall began to sing one of his many remix's of Big Time Rush.

James bit his lip, "Let's take a plane. I think I might have enough money for one way tickets for all of us."

Kendall giggled and patted his stomach. "TO LAX!" he yelled.

I glanced back at Logan who was still looking at Alice.

"Soo..." I said as I gave Logan a stop starring at her before Kendall notices look .

Logan looked at me "oh right." he touched his neck and seemed to be thinking of a way to start a conversation.

"So what happened with you and Callie?" he asked.

Yup he wanted to start a conversation, his throat must be feeling better, or maybe he was distracting Kendall's curious eyes.

"Uh yeah. Wait! Callie?" I said as my mouth fell open.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I was suppose to meet Callie at Burger King!" I said as I quickly started to text her a message.

I was terrible at apologizing!

"Oh that's not good! She's gonna replace ya!" Kendall said as he honked at a lady who he almost crashed to.

I looked at the message I typed.

**Callie im SO SORRY! I hurt my nose and Kendall got crazy drunk! Then we had to do some stuff, but im fine! And I hope u understand. Im super sorry! **

"Ah I hope she understands!" I said as I sent the message and looked around.

We were passing by a street that seemed familiar for some reason. "CALLIE!" I shrieked as I suddenly remembered she lived in this street. Wow! Ah gosh! Thank you Lord! I thought.

Kendall giggled, "omg! .callie," he said.

"Ha no she lives in this street. Guys can I stop by her house really fast! Please! Please! Very quick!" I cried.

James nodded but mentioned that we were in a hurry. James always understood.

Kendall somehow managed to get the car in her drive way without crashing.

"Good luck and hurry back!" Logan said.

I took a deep breath and ran out the car to her door.

I gripped on my shirt and knocked on the large wooden door.

In less than five seconds the door flung open and Callie hugged me tightly.

"Carlitos! Mi amor! Are you okay?" she yelled as she gripped me even tighter. I laid my head on her hair and sniffed it a bit.

_Gosh! She smelled good. _

"Yo lover boy hurry up!" Kendall yelled from the car as he honked. I rolled my eyes and stopped hugging her. I looked into her brown eyes and tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"Callie I have to go to Oklahoma. I don't know when I'll be back though and I just need you to understand and not tell anyone about anything! Or where I've gone to. This is like a life or death thing. You have to understand! Please?" I asked. Callie frowned.

"What's going on? And why is your shirt bloody? And your nose! Wow. What happened Carlos. The truth." she said as she crossed her arms and looked at me curiously.

I looked back at the car. I couldn't risk anything! Yes, she was my girlfriend, but the company could come looking for me here, and the crazy maniac is part of that company! He was my hair dresser! Ughh!

" I can't tell you. You just have to understand." I said nervously as I hugged her.

She didn't hug me back.

I swallowed the pain away.

I didn't want to see her face, so I quickly turned around and started walking slowly back to the car.

"Ugh wait! Carlitos." she said as she walked toward me. She stumbled a bit and then ran to where I was before she fell.

Callie always tripped, though it wasn't like a medical condition or anything she just was a bit clumsy on her feet.

"Okay. I understand. Stay safe. And text me when you can." she said,she extended her arms for another hug.

"Oh just stop with the hugging!" Kendall yelled.

I sighed and leaned in to kiss her.

Do the rest of the leaning I yelled in my head.

After a few seconds of my face leaned in and my lips pursed. I opened my eyes and looked around.

_Where'd she go? _

I could hear Kendall giggling from the car.

My face turned hot.

I stood there for a while like an idiot thinking if I should leave or not.

Suddenly Callie ran out the house with a bag.

"'s the first aid kit. And some water." she said as she handed me the bag. I smiled.

"you didn't have to" I said as she interrupted me.

"I did!" she said as she leaned in and kissed me in the lips.

My heart burst in joy. Finally! I yelled in my head. I felt like partying.

"Hurry up!" Kendall yelled with a honk. I looked back at the car, James was covering Xavier's eyes.

"Okay! I gotta go! I promise when I come back I'll take you somewhere nice to eat," I said as I walked back to the car and got in. Kendall started the car and started to get out of the drive way.

I looked in the bag and smiled.

"That was pretty nice of her, we gotta fix up James." Logan said.

"Yup." I said as I looked back to see Callie trip over on her drive way.

"Clumsy Callie," Kendall said as he looked at the mirror with a blank expression.

"H-he's been watching us," he said.

_**Message from writer: oh, if you'd like let me know who your favorite BTR guy is so I can make it his point of view :) **_


End file.
